1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device for clamping together a vibratory mechanism and a bulk container. More particularly, this invention relates to a clamping device for securely connecting a vibratory mechanism to a steamship truck container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although not directed to a vibrator clamp, two U.S. patents directed to clamping devices are of interest.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,868, Armstrong, et al, disclose a clamping device for clamping together two movable telescopic members, wherein one of the members, the first member, extends through a part having an aperture into the other member, the second member, into which it telescopes, the first member being securely held in position with the second member by a locking member or bolt, the locking member passing through the aperture and pressing the first member against the inside wall of the second member when the locking member is turned in the proper direction by means of an operating tool or wrench that is permanently attached to the locking member or bolt.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,116, Kalmbach discloses a clamping mechanism for use in hoisting a heavy or bulky article, such as a crossbar frame containing groups of correlated devices and pieces of telephone apparatus, which clamping mechanism does not invade appreciably the interior of the crossbar frame. This clamping device comprises a first member, a bolt, having an elongated overhanging head formed to pass through an elongated slot in an object to which the clamping device is to be attached when in a first position relative to the slot and not to pass through the slot when rotated into a second position, a support member movably mounted on the body of the first member and provided with a lug formed to enter the slot from the same side of the object only beside the body of the first member and to stand beside the head of the first member when in the second position of the head to prevent the first member from rotating from its second position and to prevent the support member from rotating, an aperture on the support member for a hoisting hook or other attaching device, and an adjustable means to force the support member to move on the first member toward the head of the first member to clamp the object between the head and support member.
Various products in the form of a powder or small granules, such as talcum powder or polystyrene pellets, are shipped via steamships in bulk containers. The receiver of the bulk container empties the container. The procedure for emptying the bulk container would be facilitated, if the container were being vibrated or shaken. Vibration of the bulk container results in complete removal of the contents from the container. However, steamship bulk containers do not have a standard design for the side and floor areas and do not have an area of flat steel on the bottom to hold the conventional clamp, which is designed to hold a vibrator and lock onto a flat steel plate.
The clamping devices described in the above-discussed patents, as well as other conventional clamps, are inadequate for connecting a vibratory mechanism to a steamship truck container. They are not capable of being adapted for connecting the vibratory mechanism to the bulk container.
Now there has been developed a clamping device that is suitable for attaching a vibratory mechanism to a steamship truck container.